Sinister and Company
|image = |imagewidth = 350px |Row 2 title = Status |Row 2 info = N/A |Row 3 title = Creation date |Row 3 info = 13 March 2016 |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Action, Drama }} Sinister and Company is the epilogue to The Sinister Three universe which sees the death of Mr. Sinister. The story also deals with the multiverse and alternative continuities. Plot After the Saints Row universe is rebooted by Princess Johnny after making a deal with God, Mr. Sinister finds himself reborn in this new universe as a hardworking businessman and a father to a girl named Sam (although he has lost custody to the child to his ex-wife). Mr. Sinister begins living a mundane existence, until he somehow regains memories of his life from the original universe and his murderous and sexual nature comes to the surface. Mr. Sinister murders his wife and kidnaps Sam and hopes to use her to help him scout out new victims for his newly planned Sinister Three. Mr. Sinister spends a year running his own successful crime ring. One day he is approached by an representative for an organization known as "The Company", who want to offer Mr. Sinister the chance to join their new planned project. Mr. Sinister is wary, although interested when the representative mentions it involves power and domination. He accepts, and Mr. Sinister finds himself and Sam taken to a parallel universe dubbed Earth-2. He arrives at the Company's headquarters in Industrial 17 where their boss Derek Robertson tells Mr. Sinister about their plans to conquer the multiverse. However they need his help in the city itself, and his task involves kidnapping victims for their planned experiments for the Prowler project, which involves turning human beings into mutated assassins, which will contribute to their takeover. Mr. Sinister agrees and taking a list from Derek, begins picking up targets and bringing them back. Mr. Sinister oversees the experiments himself and takes pride in his work. Mr. Sinister soon finds himself being tracked down by a man named Nathan, who is in fact an alternative counterpart to Mr. Sinister himself who originates from the Earth-2 universe. Mr. Sinister does some research on Nathan and learns his daughter (who is this universe's version of Sam) was murdered a few months previously by a cult working for the Company. Mr. Sinister contacts Nathan to meet him at a rooftop in Industrial 17, and brings along Sam for insurance. The two men meet, and Nathan is shocked by the uncanny resemblance of Sam to his own daughter. Mr. Sinister reveals he is in fact Nathan from another timeline, and tries to sway him to join the Company and become just like him. Mr. Sinister also offers to give Sam up to Nathan, so he can raise her. Although Nathan is tempted, he still says he will take Mr. Sinister down and the rest of the Company. Mr. Sinister is angry, and threatens to murder Sam in front of Nathan, which will put him through a second traumatic experience and force him to relive his daughter's death. Nathan pleas with Mr. Sinister, but they are interrupted by the surprise arrive of another version of Nathan, who sneaks up on Mr. Sinister and attacks him. After a brawl Mr. Sinister is pushed from a ledge and falls to his death. Earth-2 Nathan retrieves Sam and says she will be alright. Earth-1 Nathan disappears into the night, but not before saying that it will take more than Mr. Sinister to deal with the Company. Meanwhile at the Company's headquarters, they view surveillance footage of Mr. Sinister's demise. Derek is disappointed as he had potential, but assures his agents that their plans for domination of the multiverse will go ahead very soon. Characters *Mr. Sinister *Sam Sinister *Derek Robertson *Nathan (Earth-2) *Nathan (Earth-1) *Mr. Rollers Trivia *Originally the planned follow up to The Sinister Three was to be named Third Street Girls. However this idea fell through due to lack of interest, but the writer returned to do Sinister and Company in order to fully wrap up the Sinisterverse, despite how sloppy it is. Gallery Mr Sinister and Sam.png Mr Sinister death.jpg Category:The Sinister Three Category:Original